Your silver eyes
by coldkevin1105
Summary: Percy becomes a god and he is walking along the beach when he finds a beautiful girl with silver eyes. What happens when he falls in love with her
1. Love

Percy woke up. He was tired, being a god tired you out a lot even if you didn't do anything all day.

He was at his Palace and he was really bored. He decided to go for a walk on the beach. He Didn't even bother putting on a shirt. He walked out of his palace and stepped out unto the wet sand. It was windy but a clear day. Percy walked around the beach until he lost track of time. He eventually decided that he needed to go back but he was something about 200 yards away so he decided to go see what it was. When Percy got closer he realized it was a Person. After that he started to run towards the person. When he reached the person he realized that. It was a girl around 19 a little younger than Percy who was 20. He Picked the girl up and took her back to his palace. He placed her down on his bed and tried to heal her badly cut wounds.

She let out a small moan when Percy touched her stomach to heal a cut. "Are you ok" Percy hadn't noticed how attractive she was and he wished that he hadn't .He Then noticed how perfect her body was. She had beautiful black hair. That went down to her lower back. Her shirt was gone and her pants were also gone. Her eyes opened and they were silver. She looked over at him and smiled. "Where am I" "At my house , Why" "But the monster I have to kill the monster" "Shhhh" Percy placed a finger on her soft lips "You need to rest" "What's your name anyway" "Artemis" The name cut into Percy "What is your name" "P…PP…..Percy" She Let out a smile "So your that new god everyone's been talking about" "Yea" He saw her eyes take his body in and she bit her lip. He saw her body tense up and her pupils dilate. She started to shake slightly.

He healed her cuts and she slept on his bed , he slept next to her but kept his distance. When morning came he woke to see beautiful silver eyes staring back at him inches from his face. Her eyes reminded Percy so much of Annabeth it hurt every time he looked at Artemis's silver eyes. That night her cried , Percy Cried more than he had ever cried before , it wasn't until Artemis came over and asked him what was wrong that he was able to regain a bit of self control. Artemis began to scratch Percy's back and she held his hand. Before he knew it he was asleep.

The next morning he awoke to a delightful smell. He got out of bed to see what it was and he found Artemis cooking eggs and pancakes and two rabbits. Percy walked over to a cabinet to get a bowel for cereal when Artemis swiped his hand away from the cabinet door and told him to wait and that she would feed him. After about a minute she went over to the table and laid down the food. Percy ate everything she served him and more. After Breakfast they went walking in Percy's garden. They spent the rest of the day looking at flowers swimming and watching the sunset. That night Artemis asked a question that almost made Percy hit her because of his anger.

"Soooo Percy how is the relationship between you and Annabeth" "She dumped me if you really want to know" . Artemis looked at him with shock on her face like she didn't believe what he had just told her ."that's to bad you two were a great couple. He saw her grey silver eyes look at his body and she got up and walked towards him. He felt her hand touch his and shivers went down his body. "Percy did you try to get her back" "No I let her go" Frustration could be seen on Artemis's face with what Percy had just told her "Percy you have to chase the woman you love" "No" Artemis gave him a confused look why. "Because I don't love her anymore" "Percy stoop speaking that nonsense and admit you still love her." "I can't"

"Why?" "Because I love you"


	2. confession

"What Percy HOW, your sopused to love Annabeth." "But I don't, I can't" Percy picked his head up and looked into Artemis's eyes. "I love You, I can't love Annabeth." "But I don't love you" Artemis knew that she had said the wrong thing immediately, she heard the sound that sounded like a million sunamis were happening outside. "No Percy I am sorry I didn't" Artemis tried to confort Percy but he got up and blew up the kitchen. (Literally blew up the kitchen in water) Artemis saw that his eyes were now a very dark green almost black. Percy walked away and went into the other room. Artemis hated herself for saying what she had said but Percy had surprised her and she didn't know what to say.

Percy was furious. Not at Artemis but at himself, How could he fall in love with a goddess that hated men, It was all his fault. He decided to go and talk to his father about the ordeal. Percy teleported there since he was a god. "Hey dad" "Percy How have you been" Poseidon noticed how troubled Percy looked. "Percy what's wrong" "I fell in love dad" "With who" . "Its not really important right now, the thing is they don't love me back , But I want them to love me." . "Percy I learned something long ago," "What is it dad"

"Percy if you love something let it go, If it comes back to you its yours , if it doesn't it never loved you.". Percy thought for a moment and took in the thought. " I guess that you are right dad., Well I better go back now, Thanks dad."

Percy teleported back to his palace and realized that he was in the living room, He heard a noise coming from his bedroom. Percy decided to check it out. He popped his head in and realized that he was watching Artemis laying on his bed crying into Percy's pillow. It broke Percy's heart. "Artemis are you ok" "Percy is that you" "Yea, Why what's wrong" "Percy I am sorry" "Sorry for what it was my fault" "No Percy you don't understand I was wrong" "What do you mean YOU WERE WRONG" "Percy I love you too" Percy took some time to register what Artemis had just said and then it hit him, She was lying. "YOU ARE A LIAR , YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOUR JUST SAYING THAT" "NO Percy wait" "Cant YOU SEE YOU HAVE HURT ME ENOUGH LEAVE ME ALONE". Percy began leaving when he felt her soft hands grab his arm. "PERCY LISTEN TO ME, I LOVE YOU ITS JUST….. YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD" Artemis pulled Percy so that he was facing her and she kissed him.

Percy was taken by surprise and all he could do at the moment was to continue kissing her. When they both pulled away Percy was still in shock. Had Artemis just kissed him. "Artemis you just kissed me" "Yea is there something wrong with that." "But I thought that you hated men." "I Do its just that your different Percy , Your not like the others." "How am I different" "You understand a woman better and you put a woman first" Percy leaned in and kissed Artemis again. "Wait but if you love me and I love you then how are we sopoused to go out if you cant fall in love" "I have my ways Percy. I have my ways"


	3. surprise at the door

Thanks for reading Please review thanks for all the people that do review. I tried to add some suspense in this chapter but I will let the readers decide. Thanks again

After the kiss Artemis had left to go to her temple. Percy was left alone, he pondered what his future with Artemis. He loved her and he would do anything for her. But he had to be careful. If Zeus found out he would probably kill Percy.

Percy waited at it was already dark when he heard a knock on his front door. Percy ran to the front and opened the door. Standing there was Artemis she was more beautiful than a Percy had ever seen her. Her hair was in curls and her eyes were like two silver platters. Her skin was tanned and it radiated heat.

Artemis's was wearing a red shirt and she still had her arrows on her back in the small leather strap. Percy let out a smile, just the sight of seeing her made Percy's dad better. The only thing that Killed Percy was the fact that he could never be with her. It hurt Percy. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Artemis. But something in him told him he was wrong. That his heart belonged to Annabeth. But that was opening up a wound in his life. A wound that had not yet healed.

Percy missed Annabeth. He would never admit it. But he did, he longed for her presence everyday. She had left a hole in his heart that could not be filled. The only person that could fill that hole was Artemis.

"So what brings you here"

"Just wanted to say that I thought it was cute when you got mad"

"At the moment I thought it was scary, but now that I look back at it I think it's cute."

Percy let out another smile. He couldn't keep his happiness from Artemis. She just brought it out of him.

"Well I better get going I have a monster to kill, bye Percy"

"See you later"

Artemis left and closed the door. Percy went to the kitchen to catch a bite to eat. It was about an hour later when the doorbell rang. Percy went to go answer the door and he saw someone that he never expected to see

"Annabeth"

Please review thanks hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
